


GSA

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is to the death here, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Magnus wants to start a GSA club (to the death) at Hotel Valhalla.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Jason Grace/Thomas Jefferson Jr. (Magnus Chase), Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	GSA

Magnus knew that there were plenty of clubs and classes he could take to pass the time (to the death of course), but he had yet to see a GSA to the Death. He thought that due to the vikings being so open to LGBTQ+ people that there would be a GSA, but nope. When he brought it up to Sam she told him to go talk to Hunding about it.

When he asked Hunding about starting a GSA he handed Magnus a stack of papers and told him to fill them out and return them to him. Magnus took the papers and in return gave Hunding a chocolate bar that he bought when he was in Boston.

That’s how Alex found her boyfriend, in his bedroom, hunched over a stack of papers, mumbling to himself as he filled out form after form.

“Maggie are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yep, fine, doing great,” Magnus mumbled in reply.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed for a true answer. “Surrre. What are you working on?”

“I’m trying to start a GSA here at the hotel, but there is so much paperwork that I feel lost,” Magnus explained.

“Shove over,” Alex demanded as she sat down next to him on his bed. She took a form and skimmed it over, then she took Magnus’ pen and jotted something down before moving to the next form.

“What are you doing, Alex?” Magnus asked.

“Doing origami, what does it look like I’m doing?” Alex snarked.

“Okay, let me rephrase that, why are you filling out my paperwork?” He asked.

“Because starting a GSA sounds like a great idea and you need a break from paperwork,” Alex explained.

Magnus took this as an answer and looked for another pen. Together the two of them finished the paperwork in record time. When everything was done they took it down to Hunding to file. Two days later Hunding told them they were good to go. So the next thing they did was make up posters to put around the hotel to spread the word. T.J. and Jason found them hanging up posters and offered to help and tell others about the club. Mallory and Halfborn also offered to help with telling people about the newly formed GSA.

A week later it was time for the first meeting and Magnus was almost vibrating with how excited he was. The temperature around him was rising because of how happy he was. Alex rolled his eyes and opened the door to the room they had been given. Comfy chairs were all over the room and a bunch of different pride flags were stuck to the walls.

All kinds of einherji and even a few valkyries filled the room. Magnus recognized a few of the people, T.J., Jason, Mallory, Halfborn, Sam obviously, but also Lukas Ottum the son of Freya from floor twenty-six, the valkyries Penny Ford and Clare Green, and Jean X child of Thor from floor two hundred and ninety-seven. Even Hearth and Blitz had popped by to join the club.

T.J. and Jason were cuddling in an armchair, while talking to Mallory, Halfborn, Sam, Hearth, and Blitz. Mallory had made herself comfortable on her boyfriend’s lap and Sam had chosen to sit on a pillow at their feet. Blitz and Hearth had claimed a loveseat for them to sit in. Magnus was glad to see that his friends and father figures were here to see the start of his club.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Magnus and Alex when they walked in. Magnus took a deep breath and proudly announced, “Welcome to the first meeting of Hotel Valhalla’s GSA to the death!”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to let Jason be dead-dead, so now he hangs out with the floor nineteen gang.


End file.
